A kiss from a dream
by Multicoloredacid
Summary: Keeler/Encke Keeler and Encke get assigned to each other and over time they develop feelings.
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;" Hello everyone reading! This is my first story so any creative criticism is greatly appreciated. This series is near and dear to my heart and I hope that HamletMachine publishes more of it soon./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongEnjoy!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"_/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong Chapter one: Settling in/strongbr /br /They both reported into the office that would soon determine the rest of their careers. The navigator became very uneasy. What if they assign him to a brute? Some navigators and fighters just didn't get along and it would be such a pain if he had to go and get reassigned. It would take far to much of his time and it would be too much paperwork but he was optimistic./p  
p style="text-align: center;"The fighter was nervous as well as he shuffled his way down the hall to the main office. Both the fighter and the navigator stopped in front of the door to the office and stared at each other for the moment. The navigator took in the sight of the tall, dark fighter with his short, fuzzy mohawk and soft dark eyes. The fighter looked down on the short, thin blonde navigator with his braid trailing off to his shoulder on his side and crystal blue /br /" Hello. Nice to meet you. "br /br / the navigator smiled and the fighter smiled back with a nod and opened the door. They stood in front of Cook and Bering, the commanders of the what felt like forever cook stood in front of them from behind his desk and said,br /br / " Alright here is your bunk number"br /br / he then handed them datapads with information such as scheduling and such and then he cleared his throat,br /" And as for code names, you will be"br / He looked at the navigator "Keeler" he turned to the fighter" and Encke. Any questions can be sent to Bering or myself. Thank you for your time gentlemen. We both expect only the best from the commanders son and from the two at the top of their respective fields.". /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Cook stood to shake both of their hands and sent them on their way. When the office door closed, Keeler let out a sigh" Top of our class huh?" he smiled at Encke. " Lets find our bunk. Hmmm. We're on the floor below this one." He was standing so close to Encke but Encke just noticed Keelers datapad. While Encke was unpacking he noticed Keeler had called dibs on the top bunk and was already lying there typing out something on his datapad. Encke came over to the top bunk./p  
p style="text-align: center;"" So what are you working on?"br /"Oh just some strings of code that Cook sent me."br /"You're already getting assignments? We just got here."br /"That means they have a ton of faith in us. Top of the class remember?"br /Encke was impressed with his navigator who was now typing faster than he could read. They were going to make a great team. br /br /p  
p style="text-align: center;"br /br /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. br /_br /br /strongChapter two: The kissbr /br /br /strongA few weeks had passed and Encke and Keeler were settling into their new schedules. Every morning they got up early and every night they returned late. Since they had the best scores in their respective fields, they usually had more work to complete. br /Encke looked across the mess hall at all of the people that might one day become his subordinates. Artemis sat beside Encke and just mumbled a hello. They had become friends recently during a training mission to a small planet for / After scarfing down some military grade slop he raised his head and his gaze met Keelers from across the hall. He could feel his cheeks get hot and he quickly averted his gaze and went back to his tray. Something about Keeler made Enckes heart beat in his ears. br /br /"Hey, what's the matter? Your face went red."br /Artemis looked over in Keelers direction after following Enckes gaze. br /"Oh is that your navigator? What's his name again? Keeler?"br /"Yeah. That's him."br /Encke quickly finished his diner and bid Artemis farewell. He made his way back to his bunk. Keeler was in shortly and after the busy day they both had with tons of assignments and hours of training, they both quickly passed out on their bunks. Encke managed to slip into a weird dream. br /br /Encke looked around the empty bar and asked the bartender for a drink. The bartender slid something green over in a tall glass. Then a dark figure entered the bar and slid over onto the bench to the left of Encke. " What can I get you?" The bartender asked the figure as he was finishing cleaning up a glass. br /"White Russian." The familiar voice said from Enckes side. br /"Keeler?" Encke turned to Keeler on his left and just then Keeler leaned into give Encke a kiss. What was that? A kiss in a dream that felt so real. He awake in a puddle of sweat and made his way to the /He looked over and was confused by a damp cloth that had made it's way to the floor. He didn't remember getting one. He didn't put much more thought into it. The bathroom door closed behind /Keeler looked up from his bunk and sighed. Good Encke didn't catch / Keeler had gotten up earlier to go to the restroom when he noticed his fighter tossing and turning in his bed with sweat on his forehead. Keeler went back to the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth that he had rubbed over Enckes /After he wiped Enckes forehead, he noticed how his fighter seemed to calm down. A moment of just sitting there, looking at him passed then something strange happened. br /"Keeler?"br /Encke was talking in his sleep? And Keeler just couldn't help but think that he looked cute lying there saying Keelers name. he couldn't hold back anymore. He leaned in close to the fighters face and pressed his lips against Enckes. br /Encke mumbled and Keeler grew worried that he might be found out. He quickly slid up to his bunk and hid under the covers as Encke made his way to the bathroom. br /Encke became hotter as he sat there and spaced out thinking of the dream. He ran his fingers over his lips. how was that dream so realistic? br /He had another problem to deal with. While thinking about Keelers lips, he had managed to get himself erect. he couldn't take care of it in the bunk. if the bunk shook too much Keeler would know what he was doing. He had to handle it here. He shoved his hand into his pants and began stroking his erection. br /Keeler became very worried. what was taking Encke so long in the bathroom? Did he catch Keeler? br /About thirty minutes later Encke returned to his bunk. His mind was filled with Keeler and that kiss./p 


End file.
